But hating each other just feels so right
by Vampyric
Summary: Hermione has had a tough summer and been cast out of the Golden Trio in their 6th year. Who's arms does she run into? Draco's!


Okies this is my First ever fic and Im kinda only doing this chapter as a tester kinda thing y'know if ya like it (its pretty crappy atm...don't have a...creativity spur...maybe it will come with goooood reviews? Please?) Just review and I'll carry on. If not then I'll set up house in a mud hut and never write again. Good idea? Anyway I don't own anything. I might own a mud hut though soon. All this stuff belongs to JK Rowling. Go her.  
  
Hermione Granger sighed as she sat down on the Hogwarts train with her best friend Ginny Weasley. "I just don't understand Gin. I realised Ron liked me but I didn't wanna make things different between us, I just don't feel that way about him" Ginny just looked at her.  
  
"And George? What about him? If I remember correctly it was you who was found in his arms over summer". She replied. "As far as Ron's concerned your failed romances with George don't make the slightest bit of difference to him. You hurt his feelings Herm. He told you how he felt, you told him and then you skip off to George. He ain't gonna forgive you in a long time"  
  
"Hey what is this? Some sort of "lets yell at Hermione 'cause she hurt Ginny's brother's feelings?!" and anyway George didn't work out. I had better luck with boys with 'pride and prejudice'" Hermione said, quoting her favourite book  
  
"A what now? And what about this 'Rob' guy...some muggle? Oh yeah I remember...he 'screwed you over' as you put it." Ginny asked.  
  
Hermione ran her fingers through her bushy brunette hair. She sighed and thought back to her first 'proper' boyfriend whom she had met on holiday. He treated her good, took her out for dinners, bought her things then at the end of their four week holiday in France he ended it with her saying that he had been doing some thinking and that he just didn't feel the same about her anymore.  
  
So she went to the Burrow upset and pissed. She had really liked Rob. And somehow one night she found herself entangled in George's arms. Of course that's when Harry and Ron had found them in the kitchen entangled they had been shocked to say the least.  
  
Then Ron flipped out, going on at George about how he 'knew how he felt'. At this Hermione felt confused-knew about what? After Ron ran off Harry confided in her that Ron liked her a lot, so seeing her and his brother together got him mad. Even though she tried to apologise to Ron, saying she didn't know how he felt, but then Ron pointed out to her that this made no difference because she just didn't feel that way about him.  
  
"What so now? I should just turn hermit just cause I can return Ron's affections. It's not my fault how I feel" Hermione replied "And..." she continued "George wasn't a 'failed romance' it wasn't even a relationship." Hermione felt she was about to give up this argument with Ginny. And she hated arguments. It wasn't in her nature. She just wanted to crawl up on the train seat and read her books.  
  
"Look I'm gonna go see Harry and Ron, see how they're doing" Ginny whispered. She nodded her head at Hermione, pulled open the cabin door and walked out. Hermione sighed and starred out through the window. At that moment the door opened again, and she thought it was Ginny coming back. With out looking away from the window she said  
  
"Hey Harry and Ron not want ya? So you've come back to the heart breaker?"  
  
"Well actually Mudblood I have been known to break a few hearts in my time but I wouldn't wanna touch your dirty soul. Mind you, who would?" Draco Malfoy scoffed at her.  
  
Hermione jumped up, wand out. "What the hell do you want Malfoy?" she demanded, poking her wand in his direction. "You do anything and I swear I will hex your backside off to the next muggle village we see"  
  
He snorted and replied "trust me, I wouldn't wanna come near you. All I came here was to tell you that we're supposed to be in the Prefects Compartment. But as I hear it-have Pothead and Weasel boy dumped ya and come out of the closet?"  
  
Hermione put her wand down. She felt tears brimming up in her eyes just at the thought of her argument with Ron. Even though she hadn't argued with Harry, he disapproved about what she did and stuck with Ron. 'I will NOT cry in front of Malfoy' calmly she said "no actually, we are not talking, not that that has anything to do with you. You've told me what you had to. Now, please, just leave me alone" she said and turned away.  
  
"Granger, how ever much I like to see you scum upset and your life draining away, I really must dash. We must talk some other time. Toodles!" he said with a sarcastic tone in his voice. With that he waved and turned abruptly on his heel and walked off leaving Hermione feeling anything but cheerful.  
  
A/N: sooo...there ya go. First Chapter. Should it be the last? Oh and Im not gonna have Draco and Hermione do the cheesy thing of falling in love straight away—they hate each other! That would never happen! Anyway REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEEEEWWWW! 


End file.
